


Deserving

by xrimson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dubious Consent, Episode: s03e06 Tailing a Comet, Hand Jobs, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Missing Scene, Virgin Keith (Voltron), we're not just going to ignore that ridiculously soft look kuro gave to keith okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrimson/pseuds/xrimson
Summary: “The black lion has chosen you,” and Shiro’s hand squeezes on his shoulder before levelling him with an overly fond look that Keith doesn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of. “I’m proud of you Keith.”He tears away from that gaze and frowns down at the floor again before he burns from the intensity of it. It’s not the right moment, there’s nothing to be proud of – the black lion made a mistake.“So proud, Keith.” Shiro repeats before his hand slips away from his shoulder and down his arm.Then his palm slides in, and settles firmly upon his waist.Keith looks up abruptly. “Shiro…?”
Relationships: Keith/Kuro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	Deserving

Keith doesn’t startle when that hand lands upon his shoulder.

He’d like to say it’s because he’s familiar with the comforting weight of it, and has grown fond of it throughout these many years. Truthfully though, it’s because he had heard the steadily approaching footsteps, and had he not, he would’ve flinched under the contact – for those fingers don’t curl around his shoulder the way they used to.

It’s not as though Keith doesn’t know why he’s here, but his arms still remain tightly crossed upon his chest.

Shiro begins with a sigh “I’m sorry I had to step in back there.”

Keith keeps his gaze low. “I thought I had it under control.”

That’s just the problem though, isn’t it? It’s his judgement: how it’s always reckless and sacrificial. How it’s always wrong.

He knows today had been a fluke. Everything could’ve so easily gone wrong. If fate hadn’t been on his side, he knows that he wouldn’t be stood here right now, and before that used to be just fine. But now he’s a _leader_ , and it’s not just him that has to suffer the consequences of his thoughtless actions. He’s got a whole team to worry about now, let alone the entire universe relying on his success.

“You have to learn how to pick your battles,” Shiro says softly, but Keith _really_ doesn’t want to hear it. At least not right now. Not even from him. “Sometimes, you have to make hard choices.”

God, he _knows_ that. He knows it all. He knows it’s everything he’s not.

What is a hot-headed, dropout, discipline case of a pilot doing here making the calls in a seemingly impossible battle that billions of lives depend on?

This isn’t the fucking Galaxy Garrison anymore. Once upon a time, Shiro used to encourage his impulsiveness; wanted Keith to follow his instincts because he knew he thrived with the stars.

But this is _war_ , not a simulation that always lets you land safe and steady on your own two feet no matter how tremendously you crash.

“I’m no good at this,” Keith confesses because that’s the truth.

“ _Yes_ , you are.”

It’s spoken with so much conviction that Keith tears his gaze from the floor of the empty observation deck and stares at Shiro as though he’s gone insane. So much conviction that Keith could almost believe him.

“It was your quick thinking that prevented Lotor from getting away with the Teleduv,” he says as though he wouldn’t have shut down the very idea of the manoeuvre if Keith had voiced it. “You’re gonna get there.”

Keith almost laughs at the words.

“The black lion has chosen you,” and Shiro’s hand squeezes on his shoulder before levelling him with an overly fond look that Keith doesn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of. “I’m proud of you Keith.”

He tears away from that gaze and frowns down at the floor again before he burns from the intensity of it. It’s not the right moment, there’s nothing to be proud of – the black lion made a _mistake_.

“So proud, Keith.” Shiro repeats before his hand slips away from his shoulder and down his arm.

Then his palm slides in, and settles firmly upon his waist.

Keith looks up abruptly. “Shiro…?”

His eyes fixed upon him is almost unsettling, the sharpened edge of his smile unlike anything he’s ever seen before.

Shiro hums, his thumb rubbing deceptively soothing circles into the curve of his hip. His other hand coming up, warm and gentle, slipping under his shirt and skimming the exposed skin with the barest brush of his fingertips. Keith shivers.

“What are you doing?” he breathes, his heart rising in his throat.

Slowly, Shiro starts pushing forward and walking Keith back. “What you deserve, Keith,” he claims just as his back hits the wall with a gentle thud. “This is what you want, isn’t it?”

Distantly, he’s aware he’s been asked a question, but his mind comes up blank. Too clogged up with the worries and pressures; now gone haywire at Shiro’s touch.

How could he possible concentrate? Shiro is so close like this, his face only inches away from his own. Full lips so temptingly close and eyes dark and steely.

But then those fingers press _hard_ into his skin, coiled around his waist so tightly that there’s no doubt he’ll bruise. Keith gasps not so much so because it hurts, but by the shock of it. Of the roughness. Of any of this at all.

“I asked you a question, Keith,” Shiro murmurs into the shell of his ear. “You’ve wanted this for a long time, haven’t you? Wanted me.”

Keith can barely remember a time he _hadn’t_ wanted Shiro. Shiro is so good, so kind, so pure and caring and beautiful and _everything_. He’s wanted it for so long: a mutual confession, a lingering kiss… them tangled between soft sheets; Shiro taking him apart and piecing him back together with all the love and affection in the world.

He dreamt of their first time slow and tender. Shiro would want to make it so good for him…

But now Shiro’s fingers trace just above the waistband of his trousers, and all those dreams and fantasies dissolve in heated air as Keith shudders out, “ _Yes_.”

Shiro chuckles lowly, those fingers coming forward to undo his fly. “Of course you did.”

And before Keith can question it, his prosthetic hand dives into his underwear and curls around his aching cock.

That contact alone has him tipping his head back, a trembling moan tearing from his throat.

He hears Shiro tsk. “So sensitive… you’ve been saving yourself for me.”

Keith would say something but he’s unable to rake through his brain for anything coherent as the cool metal of that hand moves back and forth against his cock, jerking it firmly. There’s no build-up, no teasing or starting off slow while he becomes more and more desperate for it. This is just the quickest way to his release.

He can’t help the way his hands grip against those broad shoulders, his nails digging deep within them and tearing holes through the fabric of Shiro’s shirt. He’s only ever done this to himself, no one’s ever touched him like this before – and the fact that it’s _Shiro_ in front of him, peering at him so intently with that alien smirk painted across his lips… it’s overwhelming.

“ _Shiro_ —” he gasps when his thumb swipes at the head insistently, gathering the precum as some sort of lubricant as he gets him off, his fist moving faster and faster. “Please, _please_ …” he babbles incoherently.

The begging seems to please Shiro since he leans forward and presses his lips against the delicate skin on his neck. Trailing kisses down the long of it before he grazes his teeth just above his collarbone, then sinking them in and sucking a bruise there that makes Keith whimper lewdly.

“So good for me… so pliant…” he says as he soothes the hickey with a kiss. “The black lion may be yours, but you’re mine, aren’t you, Keith? You’d do anything for me.”

“ _Yes!_ ” he exclaims as he feels the ecstasy building up within him. His nails dig in even deeper, surely breaking skin. “Yes, _yes_.”

“God, look at you,” Shiro praises, his hand moving so fast on him that it must be a blur. Keith bites against his lips to stop the hollow scream threatening to break through. “He could’ve had you like this all this time… Blind, he is.”

Keith’s not listening to the words though, too consumed by his rapidly approaching orgasm. “Shiro… Shiro I’m—”

“Do it, Keith. Come for me.”

And he does. His back arching like a bow and lips parted in a silent scream. Shiro’s fist keeps moving until every bit of it is wrung out of him, the pleasure prolonged so far that it’s bordering painful before he mercifully lets go.

His chest rises and falls harshly as he comes down from his climax, though the stars still glitter behind his eyelids. Coherency returning to him in gradual waves.

When he eventually opens his eyes, it’s to Shiro’s fond stare and grin.

It’s almost casual, the way he wipes the evidence of his release against his underwear. Tucking him back in before zipping up his trousers swiftly.

“You deserved at least that much,” Shiro says warmly, though it’s like a knife between Keith’s ribs.

He remains silent and still as Shiro leaves the deck as if nothing had happened.

And then, once again, Keith is alone.


End file.
